The Top Hat
by Nightengale
Summary: Arthur, James, and Cassie head out in search of an artifact with a magical side. But the search turns deadly serious when they are sucked under the artifact's spell.


Artie was at his computer in the Warehouse coasting through the daily police reports, strange news stories, disappearances, and every thing else that came up in their computer system as possible artifact trails. He was distracted by the story of a ten pound rabbit for a bit in his browsing, who wouldn't be? Suddenly his Farnsworth buzzed beside him. Picking it up, still looking at the picture of the rabbit, he flipped it on.

"What? Don't tell me you lost the fish."

"No," Cassie said. "Well, not exactly but that's not the point."

"The fish is all yours, Arthur," he heard James say. "It's absolutely ridiculous to store it here anyway. It would be just fine swimm-"

"I got it, James," Artie said turning to finally look at the Farnsworth.

Cassandra and James were both squished in the screen's view looking back at him. Cassie glanced at James and bit her lip. James looked at her with a 'just tell him' expression.

"What is it?" Artie said, bringing his full attention to the two of them. "Did you get a flash?"

Cassie nodded. "Something about magicians."

"Magicians?" Artie repeated.

Just then an article on Artie's screen caught his attention, i"Tribute to Hermann the Great Goes Ary With Performer's Unexplainable Death."/i Artie blinked and turned back to the Farnsworth.

"Wonderful timing as always, Cassie," he said.

A good deal of traveling and a full can of Artie's cookies later the three Warehouse agents were standing outside of an old theater in Chicago. The marquis read: "Hermann the Great Remembered: Magical Stage Spectacular in the Old Style."

"Pulling rabbits out of a hat?" Cassie said. "That sort of thing?"

"Yes," Artie replied. "Alexander Hermann was one of the great magicians in the 1800s. His father and his brother were magicians as well."

"The first family of magicians," James said sounding a bit amused.

"He popularized a lot of the classics as we know them today," Artie continued. "Throwing cards, pulling things out of a hat, taking something from an audience member and making it reappear elsewhere."

"You have a book on magicians, don't you?" Cassie said matter-of-factly.

Artie just pursed his lips as James laughed.

"He tried to change the bullet trick and make it safe," Artie continued.

"Did he ironically die getting shot?" Cassie said a little eagerly.

The two men stared at her.

She shrugged. "You brought it up."

"Twenty somethings," James muttered.

"Oh, shut up, like you're so old," Cassie chided.

"Certainly older than you, my dear, and not quite as eager to hear about deaths by gun shot," James retorted.

"I am not-"

"Children," Artie interrupted.

"She started it!" James insisted.

"All right," Artie said louder, grabbing both of their arms. "Let's go find an artifact."

Inside the building they spoke with the house manager who looked a bit shaken up.

"I don't know what happened," the man said, as he continually clasped his hands together then pulled them apart. "We gave Jim his ten minute warning for the show to start. When he didn't come out and we were starting to go late, Sarah and I went to check on him. We just found him lying on the floor."

"Did you smell chocolate at all?" Cassie asked.

"What?" the man replied with confusion.

"Was there anything different about last night's performance?" Artie asked, giving Cassie a glance.

"A new trick?" James continued.

"A new prop?" Artie said.

"A new tux?" the manager said suddenly.

"What?" the other three chorused.

The man nodded vigorously. "Yes, Jim had just bought a brand new tuxedo for the show."

Artie pursed his lips, unconvinced. Something brand new usually did not factor into things of an artifact nature. He glanced at James who looked back at him with the same disappointed expression.

"He said," the manager continued unaware of the silent conversation between the other men, "the tux would go perfectly with Hermann's top hat and gloves. They were-"

"Wait," Cassie interrupted. "He had the old magician guy's hat and gloves?"

The manager nodded. "He'd been saving them for a special performance. They're very old, as you know, and he only had them on loan from the museum."

Artie snapped his fingers, looking at his partners. "Shazam."

"Shazam, Artie?" Cassie said. "Really? That's what you went with?"

"Would you prefer Abracadabra?"

"Now who's the child?" James said with an eyebrow raise at Artie.

"Are they still here?" Artie asked the manager.

Once in the dressing room they found the top hat and gloves sitting in front of the mirror. The manager reported that Jim had been wearing his full outfit when they found him on the floor, top hat just near his head where it rolled off once the man fell.

"If one of these is the artifact then why had they not affected anyone before?" Cassie asked. "Like at the museum?"

"Perhaps it just needed a spark to be activated," James answered.

"Magic," Artie said, trying to sound mysterious.

Cassie just rolled her eyes.

Armed with Warehouse neutralizer bags, they went for the objects. Artie picked up the gloves slowly and placed them in the bag James held out for him. Nothing happened, no spark.

"So, not the gloves I suppose," Artie said, pulling them back out and putting them on the counter.

He turned to Cassie who was holding the top hat in her hands. She was giving it a strange look.

"Cassie?" James said, inching closer.

She didn't answer.

"Cassie, are you all right?" Artie asked.

Cassie was very in tune with the world of artifacts. She often got feelings about an artifact before they even learned of the possibility of one. She would get flashes, like visions, of places or objects or people. They always related in someway to an artifact even if it took them a while sometimes to figure out how.

"I need to put it on," Cassie said, though it didn't seem to be directed at them in particular.

"Uh, no you don't, Cassie," Artie said reaching out a hand to try and take the top hat away from her.

"No, I do," She said, her arms moving up.

"No!" Artie and James shouted together, both lunging for her, but it was too late as Cassie deftly placed the hat on her head.

As soon at the black rim of the hat touched her forehead Cassie's eyes widened and she stiffened. Artie and James both backed up a step. Cassie stared ahead of her, her mouth suddenly opening in what looked like a silent scream then she fell over. James caught her as she fell, the hat rolling away to stop by the door.

"Oh god," Artie said, kneeling beside Cassie as James laid her carefully on the floor. "Is she..."

"No," James said, two fingers against her throat. "Not yet at least."

Just then they heard a faint sound, like a scream from far away. They both looked over at the top hat by the door. Artie scooted over and put his ear down close to the top hat. He heard it again.

"She's in the top hat," Artie said in astonishment.

"What?" James asked.

Artie turned and looked at James. "I heard her; her mind – her – she's... she's in the top hat."

James looked down at Cassie then back at Artie.

"We need to get her out somehow," Artie insisted. "There has to be a way."

Artie reached his hand inside the hat, thinking perhaps it was bottomless now and he could pull Cassie out just like she was a rabbit in the hat. However, his fingers just hit the top like a normal hat. Artie pulled his hand out again and looked back at James. He could see they were both reaching the same conclusion.

"Don't you dare," James said standing up. "You don't know what's going on inside there now. You can't."

"I'm going to," Artie said.

"Don't do it, Arthur."

Artie picked up the hat, still kneeling on the ground.

"Arthur, no!"

Artie felt a strange and almost uncontrollable desire to put the hat on his head. It was like a voice inside him that just kept saying, 'put it on, put it on, put it on.' He looked at James and nodded slowly, fighting as long as he could to keep the hat just in his hands.

"I will get her and we will both wake up."

"I'll give you ten minutes," James said, grimly. "So, don't die."

Artie nodded sharply then gave in and put the hat on his head.

Suddenly, Artie's eyes opened wide and he was standing in an ornate ballroom. People were dancing all around and lively music was playing. Above his head were three large crystal chandlers. There were small stages at either end of the ballroom with crowds standing in front of them. Looking down, Artie saw he was wearing a classic tuxedo as though it was 1890.

"Artie!"

Artie turned and suddenly found Cassie in his arms, wearing a red dress, dancing with him.

"Artie, what is going on? Where are we?" she asked as they moved, almost by some unseen force, to the music.

Artie shook his head. Everything was fuzzy and confused. He knew he was here to do something but he couldn't remember where here was. Something wasn't right.

"I'm not sure," he answered looking around. "Is there an artifact here?"

"I don't know," Cassie said. "I keep getting these flashes but they make no sense."

"What do you see?"

"I see..."

"Step right up! Pick a card ladies and gentlemen."

They both turned to the stage on the far right as the voice of the performer carried over the music and noise. Around them people kept dancing yet the two of them were drawn toward the stage. Up on the stage stood a man with a large pointed mustache in a tuxedo speaking to the crowd before him.

"Yes, sirs and madams, you will see here a normal deck of cards," the man shuffled the cards in the air making them rise and fall in front of him. "Pick one card and I will find it again."

A woman in front of him picked a card and showed it to the people around her, the queen of hearts. She turned and put it back in the deck.

"Just one shuffle," the man said sliding the cards between his hands like a conveyor belt in the air. "And a second and a third. Where is the card? Why it's right here!"

He reached out and plunged his hand into the chest of the woman who had picked the card. Blood spurted out and she fell to the floor with a gasp. Artie and Cassie jumped back, blood splattering at their feet. On the stage the performer held up the queen of hearts, dripping with blood, to show to the audience. The people around them clapped their hands and let out a cry of 'ah' in amazement.

"And for this next trick I shall make something of yours from the audience disappear!" Artie and Cassie heard a new voice from the other end of the ballroom say.

They backed away from the bleeding form of the card woman on the floor, draw unwillingly to the stage at the other end. A volunteer from the audience stood up on stage next to the magician.

"Could you please hold out your hankie sir?"

The man pulled his white handkerchief from his pocket and held it out toward the performer. With a swift motion the magician cut off the man's hand leaving only a bleeding stump. Cassie gasped loudly and grasped onto Artie's arm as the newly handless man fell to his knees. The hand was not on the floor, only blood. The performer held up his own hands to show there was nothing in them. Quickly he took of his hat, showed it to the audience to be empty. Then he turned it around, put his hand inside then pulled it out again now holding the audience member's severed hand which still grasped the hankie.

"Artie, we have to get out of here," Cassie said urgently, trying to back them away from the stage.

"Magic... a top hat... " Artie said quietly, with the same urgency as her. "I know there is something to do with magic. We just... where were we before we were here, Cassie?"

Cassie shook her head. "I don't know. I can't remember. All I can see are flashes of what feels like a dark hole and falling. I keep seeing James shouting something at us. I can't tell!"

"We're not supposed to be here," Artie said turning around to face her beside him. "This isn't right!"

"And I will need another volunteer from the audience," they heard as they suddenly realized they were right at the foot of the stage.

"Oh no," Artie said before he could stop himself.

"How about you my dear?"

They both looked up and saw the magician looking down at them, his hand extended toward Cassie. Cassie stared up at him, transfixed, and took his hand.

"Cassie, no!"

She stepped up onto the stage and walked to the far end where there was a tall wooden board standing. The magician led her around until she was standing with her back to the wall. Suddenly, her arms snapped up like a T and were fixed to the board with leather straps.

"No!" Artie shouted, knowing what the trick was.

The magician walked to the opposite side of the stage and held up three throwing knives in his hand.

"Don't!" Artie shouted trying to push his way up onto the stage to get to Cassie but there were people crowding in front of him now.

Artie couldn't get through, couldn't get onto the stage to pull Cassie down. This wasn't right. This could not really be happening. Artie tired to think, tired to see it clearly. Where were they?

"Cassie!" Artie said. "Get down!"

But Cassie did not seem to hear him. She was staring straight at the performer, frozen with a look of horror on her face. The man held up the knives and pricked his finger with one showing a drop of blood.

"All sharp and real," he told the audience. He pointed to his eyes then pointed at Cassie. "And I do not miss."

"No!" Artie screamed, trying to pull the person in front of him out of the way. "No! Stop! Cassie!"

This wasn't real. He knew it wasn't real. It was an artifact. This wasn't real and they could get out if they could figure out how to beat it. They had to beat the magician.

"Cassie!" Artie shouted.

Then the magician held two knives high above his head. Another man came out and put a blindfold over the performer's eyes. He turned and nodded to the audience then turned back toward Cassie tied to the board.

"Stop!" Artie shouted again, knowing inside that it was too late.

The magician threw the knives hitting perfectly, one each, stabbing into Cassie's eyes. She let out a strangled cry of pain, her hands balling into fists where they were held against the board. Artie gasped and nearly fell over in shock. The audience clapped and whooped in appreciation. The magician bowed once, the blindfold still over his eyes. Then he held up the last knife, turned so his back was to the board, and threw it straight over his shoulder into Cassie's heart. She screamed and her body went slack, pinned to the wall.

"Cassie!" Artie shouted, a moan of pain from deep in his chest. "Oh god..."

Cassie was dead. She was dead. Artie had to get out of here.

On stage the magician took off his blindfold and bowed again, picking up his top hat and placing it on his head. Artie stared at the hat and something clicked in his head. The top hat.

"And I will need one more volunteer for this last trick, you sir."

The magician's finger pointed directly at Artie. Artie felt suddenly cold. He walked up to the stage and stepped on it, unable to take his eyes off the man. Something in his mind sparked again and said, 'the top hat!' The magician took his hat off his head and placed it on Artie.

"You, sir, are now the performer," he said and bowed low to Artie.

Suddenly, a gun appeared in the magician's hand. He turned to the audience holding out the gun.

"For this trick my associate here will catch the bullet from this gun."

"The bullet trick..." Artie said quietly.

The magician walked down the length of the stage until he was standing at the other end. He turned and faced Artie, the gun outstretched.

"The bullet trick," Artie said again suddenly remembering the marquis, James and Cassie bantering like children, the nervous stage manager.

He was in Alexander Herrmann's hat. That's where he was. He was inside of the hat. He'd put it on to save Cassie.

"And now the bullet catch," the magician said.

Artie stared ahead, breathing fast. It wasn't real. He wasn't going to be shot because it wasn't real. But Cassie had been stabbed. She wasn't moving or breathing anymore. Artie had to do the trick. He suddenly knew it at clear as day. Artie had to do the trick.

"How do you do the bullet catch?" Artie said to himself. "How do magicians do the bullet catch?"

"And here we go!" the magician said pulling the trigger.

"It's in their hand!" Artie shouted suddenly.

Artie's hand swung up as the sound of the gun shot rang in his ears and just like magic the bullet was there between his fingers. He was alive.

The arm of the magician across from him fell back to his side. He turned and bowed to the audience who broke out in thunderous applause.

"The end, ladies and gentlemen!" the man said.

Artie blinked. He saw James looking down at him, expression panicked.

"Oh, thank God," he said, leaning back.

Artie sat up slowly, looking around. He was in the dressing room back at the theater. He saw the top hat sitting on the floor beside him. Turning to look back at James, he cleared his throat.

"How long was I... how long as I out?"

"Six minutes," James said.

"Cassie." Artie turned to where Cassie lay on the floor. "Is she? Oh god, Cassie."

He didn't need James to tell him that Cassie was dead. James shook his head slowly and stood up.

"She screamed a moment ago and then just... just didn't move." James sounded a bit shaken. He turned to look down at Artie. "What happened in there?"

"I had to beat the trick," Artie replied, standing. "The magician has the bullet in their hand in the bullet catch, its not really fired. I... I caught the bullet."

James stared at him, confused. Artie turned away, facing the closed door. He could feel bile trying to rise up in his throat.

"Cassie, she... she didn't..." he couldn't say it.

"We need to get this back to the Warehouse," James said quietly from behind him.

"Oh yes," Artie said turning around again, his voice hard. "It's going in the Dark Vault where it can't touch anyone again."

Pulling the Farnsworth out of his coat pocket, Artie turned and opened the door to the dressing room. He stepped into the hall to call Mrs. Frederic to tell her they had lost another agent, another in a line of friends Artie would never see again. Sighing, Artie closed his eyes quickly then pressed the button. He did his duty for the Warehouse.


End file.
